Conventionally, installing stairs creates a rigid structure between landings or levels as the stairs are a rigid diagonal member that creates force between the levels. The force created by this rigid diagonal member must be accounted for in building design. Also, because of inter-story drift during seismic events, the rigid diagonal member created by the stairs causes damage to the surrounding structure and/or the stairs. Damage could result in structural damage and/or total collapse of the stairs eliminating a means of egress from the building during or after an event.